¿Y si no sabes recordar?
by Lucy4
Summary: Secuela de "livre des secrets", la cruda vida REAL y lo crudo que es que te obliguen indirectamente a recordar tu pasado para develar El Más Grande de los Misterios
1. Y comenzar a Olvidar

ATENCIÓN: PARA ENTENDER LO BÁSICO DE ESTA HISTORIA aquí les pongo un pequeño resumen: el padre de Arabella fue asesinado por Tom Riddle, poco antes de convertirse en Voldemort, Marla Figg es la madre de Arabella, Susan hillieford es una doctora amiga de Marla, y bueno espero que lo demás lo deduzcan por ustedes.. Cualquier interrogante déjenme review.

*

Esta Historia es testigo del único testigo, aparte de la rata el ciervo y la pelirroja, que podría haber desmentido la versión de que el perro era el culpable de todo.

Y comenzar... a olvidar…

Se abrió la puerta con un crujido bastante sonoro y entró una mujer; unos ojos azules resaltaban en su cara ensombrecida por el capuchón de su capa con restos de nieve. Caminó hasta el escritorio.

- Qué debo hacer ahora. – preguntó ronca y seriamente. Unos ojos igualmente azules penetraron en los suyos identificando, analizando…

- Piénsalo bien, es bastante peligroso. – advirtió, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, sus cejas fuertemente expresivas. 

- Lo haré, sea lo que sea. – Una fuerte conexión, imposible de romper perforaba agudamente ambas miradas, hasta tal punto, frías.

Aquel hombre que miraba seriamente a la joven al frente suyo, sacó cuidadosamente un sobre verde mate de un pequeño cofre y se lo acercó.

- ¿Le mencionaste este asunto a Sirius? – preguntó, mientras Arabella cogía el sobre.

Risa irónica - No, Albus. No me hubiera dejado siquiera venir. Tú sabes, me protege _demasiado_.

Bajando su capuchón, abrió el sobre cuidadosamente.

- Mm... Sabes que deberías mencionárselo, ya no son sólo novios, ni niños, Arabella. - la miró a los ojos y esta intentó esquivarlos. Había algo más.

- Está bien, está bien, se lo diré cuando llegue a casa... - rezongó y seguidamente leyó el pergamino que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

- ¿Vigilarlo?, o sea, te refieres a que yo sea...

- Sí. Si te has hecho Auror eres capaz de hacerlo y además quiero tenerlo bajo supervisión sin que lo sepa, él no sabe en que andas metida, ni sabrá que eres de los nuestros.

- Eso espero... en fin, ya tengo los contactos, y no te puedo negar que me creen uno de ellos... iré de inmediato, espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-suspiró. Un instante de silencio, relectura, doblajes cuidadosos. - ¿ya realizaron el encantamiento?

- Pensé que lo sabrías... - la miró perspicazmente con un destello en sus anteojos - hace un par de días, creo.

- James no quiso, prefirió mantenerme fuera de esto… no se a quién eligieron. – sus ojos vagaron un instante en los cuadros a su alrededor, un brillo extraño en ellos. 

- ya veo… - murmuró - En fin, Arabella, es hora de que partas ya.

- Así es, esto no puede esperar más… - sonrió tersamente - Adiós Albus.

Arabella dio media vuelta y con unos pasos largos e húmedos cerró la puerta, suspiró, y en ese mismo instante desapareció. 

-Aunque Severus ya está de nuestro bando... - murmuró Dumbledore mientras con un simple movimiento de su varita secaba el agua dejada por la bruja que acababa de partir un camino del que talvez no volvería.-... es mejor prevenir.

Ya oscurecía, una brisa helada y susurrante corría en un oscuro sendero, camino a las ruinas de lo que en algún tiempo fue un pequeño castillo. Caminó sigilosamente entre las escabrosas piedras y pasado un rato arribó a un umbral donde colgaban unos trozos de madera notoriamente podrida... 

- _Joroa antra_ – pronunció por lo bajo.

Por arte de magia una túnica negra, ajada y algo pasada de talla la cubrieron. Sus ágiles manos se dirigieron a su cuello y sus manos subieron la capucha, dejando su rastro totalmente ensombrecido.

Entró cautelosamente, intentando evitar el ruido. Sombras cruzaban por todos lados y un escalofrío de repentino miedo le recorrió la espalda, pero se armó de valor y continuó su camino. Sabía que encontraría a Severus allí y era de obviar que no la reconocería. Los ratones que abundaban en los pasillos. Un ligero revoltijo de nauseas. Esquivando la desagradable sensación miró al suelo percatándose de que casi pisaba uno grande, tropezando. Se agarro de un picaporte, cayendo en cuenta que era el de una puerta… entreabierta. Aquella misma rata se escurrió por la puerta y ante los ojos de la joven se transformó rápidamente en un hombre que le pareció bastante familiar. _Demasiado_ familiar.****

Arabella no podía creerle a sus ojos: en una rustica silla de madera estaba sentado el mismísimo asesino de su padre...  y junto a él…

- Pettigrew... ¿qué es tan importante como para que te oses interrumpirme? Siseó la sobrehumana figura.

- M-mi Se-Señor, t-tengo una gran propuesta q-que ofrecerle. – titubeó rápidamente.

- Más vale que sea algo que valga la causa, no como tus inútiles habilidades.

- N-no señor, t-tengo algo realmente importante, señor - bajó la voz - Mi señor - Pettigrew miro nervioso a los lados restregando sus manos concienzudamente. 

-Tengo a los Potter.

Arabella se apoyó lo más que pudo en la manilla, estaba mareada, sentía que se iba a desmayar, quería vomitar... Mierda.

Lord Voldemort miraba con ojos incrédulos a su vasallo. Pestañeos secundados.

- Encantamiento fi-fidelio, mi señor. Me nombraron su confidente. 

- No lo esperaba de ti, _Colagusano_.  – Escalofrío - Bien hecho, _sólo fidelidad a tu señor - _Una macabra sonrisa apareció en su deforme rostro - esta misma noche y asegúrate de que_ nadie te descubra. _Cuida tus espaldas, Colagusano.

Estaba paralizada. No sabía que hacer. Si iba donde Dumbledore no alcanzaría a advertirle a sus amigos. No, debía llegar ella antes que Voldemort los encontrara. 

Salió corriendo, tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido posible. Apenas se alejó lo suficiente, desapareció para aparecer nuevamente a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo...

- Demonios...  ¡si tan solo pudiera aparecerme dentro del pueblo! - murmuró para si. Corrió calle abajo lo más rápido que pudo. No podía recordar exactamente cual era la calle donde estaba la casa de sus amigos. 

- Iharca – susurró, cambiando su excesiva vestimenta por una capa plata, transparente a los ojos de casi todo humano.- Esta es… ay, no, era la de antes...  - corría desesperada, por todas las cuadras. - Espera, esta plaza, debe ser por aquí. - avanzó un poco más. - ¡ahí está!, vamos debo apurarme...  - avanzó un poco más y vio que por el otro lado, a lo lejos, se acercaban dos personas. Una apuntó con una mano hacia la misma casa a la que se dirigía Arabella. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tocó la puerta -se acercan- tocó fuerte, muy rápido -abran- James tenía a su hijo pequeño en brazos, quitándose la capa invisible, Arabella saltó dentro, desesperada.

-¡JAMES TIENEN QUE IRSE, VIENE, VIENE! ¡LOS DESCUBRIÓ, VÁYANSE! 

-Dios... Santo. ¡VETE! ¡Debo sacar a Lily, vete ahora!

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?, ¡no los dejaré solos!

James sacó su varita- Arabella, sal de esta casa. 

-James... - una mirada fulminante la abatió. Miró a su ahijado, vio a Lily apoyada en la cima de la escala... 

- Por atrás…

- pásame a Harry

Ojos confundidos -¡RÁPIDO, PÁSAMELO!

Demasiado tarde.

Una nube de escombros y ya no había más puerta. James y Harry habían desaparecido en el polvo y sólo pudo escuchar un portazo en el segundo piso. Esquivando una repisa que crujía al comenzar a desmoronarse, traspasó la puerta de la cocina y no tuvo otra opción que salir por la única puerta que queda, _la de atrás._

Ya no había nada que hacer. Dio un par de pasos agotados y se desmayó hundiéndose entre los arbustos húmedos de aquella noche.

            _Aléjate de mí, Riddle!                              _

-¡Lily, llévate a Harry! ¡Yo lo detendré cuanto pueda!__

            _Para ser quien cumplirá promesas_

-¡Lily, escapa! - ¡No, no te dejaré solo James!

            _Estará a vuestro cuidado, Arabella, Sirius, no dejen que nada le pase._

-¡NO! A Harry no, por favor, mátame a mí antes.

_Le salvaste la vida, James, No tienes la culpa de nada._

- Muévete mujer, y no te haré daño._.._

-¡NO! - Arabella despertó vociferando, mientras veía los pocos pedazos de la casa que quedaban en pie.- No... No... A ellos no.

Reaccionó y así estalló en llantos. Había fallado, ahora ni siquiera estaba su ahijado, su misión. Sólo quedaba escapar y avisarle a Dumbledore.

Blosh, blosh, blosh, blosh.

En una solitaria avenida de una aldea remota, en medio de la oscura noche, se oían unos pasos apurados en medio del agua que corría por todos lados después de una cruel tormenta. Aterrorizada, una joven mujer caminaba a su casa luego de haber presenciado a escondidas la terrible perdida de un joven matrimonio amigo.

            Lloraba, lloraba amargamente porque no había alcanzado a salvarles. Lo había escuchado todo, lo había dicho todo, pero demasiado tarde. Siempre tarde y ahora nada había sido útil. Toda su vida como Auror se había desvanecido. Incluso más que eso. Sentía que era su culpa, que ella había permitido que los matasen. Ella había fallado.

            Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, al menos tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore lo antes posible... faltaba poco...

-Y ahora... adonde crees que vas. – susurro amenazante en su oído.

-¡¿Quién...?! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Suéltame, Peter!

-Shh... Calla, tan solo quédate quieta un instante y... tan solo no recordarás esto... _¡oblivate!_

Habían pasado dos días de la desconocida tragedia y la gran victoria. Todo era un caos. Por más que el señor tenebroso hubiera caído, se habían perdido dos vidas más, dos entre muchas, pero demasiado importantes. Al menos había sobrevivido Harry. No lo podía perder. Pero ahora esto. Era casi lo mismo que perder una vida. 

Hace pocas horas una asistente del ministerio había encontrado a una joven tirada entre unos matorrales, no muy lejos de los Páramos de Godric. Esta estaba inconsciente, vestía una capa oscura y tenía una rajada en el pómulo. La llevaron al hospital San Mungo y hacía tan solo unos minutos le habían avisado al profesor Dumbledore que había despertado. Vivía de milagro, dos noches bajo lluvia y nieve y sin alimentos no eran algo que cualquier cuerpo pudiera soportar.

Albus caminó por el pasillo, envuelto en una nube de pesares y un sentimiento de culpa indescriptible. Miró hacia arriba y vio que ese era el número de la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer a quien visitaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro intentando no hacer mucho ruido. En la cama del hospital estaba aquella joven mujer, que ahora parecía una niña. Tenía una venda púrpura al lado derecho de la cara, su pelo estaba enmarañado y aún se notaba algo húmedo. Permanecía sentada con las piernas entrelazadas, a lo indio y en sus manos jugueteaba con una argolla fina y dorada la cual miraba con el ceño fruncido, tal como una niña que no entiende qué tiene en las manos.

            Levantó la cabeza para mirar a quien había entrado y la bajo de inmediato, ignorándolo. Sin decir una palabra, Albus acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, pacientemente. Pasó un minuto o dos, silenciosos. Luego la joven habló.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó tierna y dulcemente, con una interrogante en la voz digna de cualquier niña inocente. Tenía su mano estirada, mostrándole la argolla.

Albus levantó la mirada y se quedó petrificado. Nunca se imaginó que había sido tan grave. Ahora entendía las palabras de la enfermera en la recepción: _"Habitación 202, Sr. Dumbledore... le advierto que seguramente no necesitará estar mas de unos minutos ahí…."_

Arabella, su querida Arabella, a la que había cuidado por tantos años... había perdido  prácticamente la vida. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Marla? ¡Marla! ¡La única persona a quién tenía era a su hija!, vivía por ella. ¡Y a Sirius! Pobre... Le había afectado tanto lo de James y Lily, a la vez que había desaparecido Arabella. Remus había intentado detenerlo, pero ya hacía un día que había desaparecido... y ahora avisarle esto... y además... ¡cómo diantre había sucedido! Nada encajaba...  aún menos cuando Arabella apareció en un lugar muy diferente al que donde se suponía que estaría... y... relativamente cerca del valle donde manaban todas sus interrogantes, la victoria, la muerte y un terrible secreto.


	2. Renacer

Renacer

Y ahora todo, todo tendría que volver a comenzar. Estaba vieja y aún así tendría que de alguna forma sacar fuerzas para, prácticamente, criar a una niña nuevamente. Una niña enferma y que a duras penas le reconocía… Ya hacía una semana que la habían traído a casa, a su pequeña… y verla demacrada fue igual o aún más duro que escuchar aquellas escasas palabras que la derrumbaron un par de semanas atrás. Aún así, en medio del odio, de la aflicción, del temor y una escasa alegría, se había levantado y mirando una pequeña luz de esperanza muy lejana, continuó en pie.

Parte de su consuelo de la casi pérdida de su adorada hija era que no podría recordar, por ahora, el terrible dolor provocado por ese infernal idiota asesino, al que ella, segada por la dulzura de la vida, había aceptado como el amor de vida de su hija. Otro, era que ahora a quien más había odiado por toda su vida, el causante de todo, a quien había temido y quien había destruido su familia, ya no estaba y no podría seguir causando tanto dolor… al menos, por ahora. Y la escasa alegría en medio de ese abominable sentimiento nunca digno de una mujer, era por el simple hecho de que, si Arabella la reconoció como su madre, posiblemente podría volver a vivir como era antes.

Amanecía, luego de una noche sofocante. Arabella había vomitado hasta tal punto que ya no pudo más. Estaba mal y lo sabían muy bien; no era la primera vez, y después de cada uno de estos ataques proseguía un desmayo profundo. Todo era muy extraño y los doctores ya no se podían preguntar más. Desde qué parte del hechizo que le hubieren lanzado le habría causado tal efecto, qué hechizo había sido y mucho más, y sin esa información primordial, sería muy difícil averiguar su estado. Después de todo, habían accedido a llevar a cabo algunos exámenes y justamente después de esa tormentosa noche supieron los resultados. Marla se mantuvo en pie y con la salida de ese sol invernal tapó nuevamente a su hija en su cama y estuvo sentada, por horas, ahí, luchando entre el sueño y el miedo a no estar lista para cualquier emergencia.

Definitivamente se había dormido sentada, pues al sonar un par de campanazos saltó rápidamente, perdida y le costó reconocer donde andaba. Envuelta en una bata, bajó a la entrada, miró por la ventana y se apresuró a atender la puerta.

- Susan, por favor, cuánto te esperaba, pasa.

- Buenos Días Marla… Por Dios que le pasa a tu rostro, querida.

- Oh, nada de qué preocuparse, ya sabes, cansancio nada más.

- Oh, ya veo, bueno supongo que sabrás a lo que vengo, entonces.

- Espero – sonrió tímidamente – toma asiento, por favor.

- No, toma tú asiento, va a ser mejor... – contradijo suavemente la doctora, con una ligera mueca de preocupación.

Un nerviosismo repentino invadió a Marla. ¿Qué sería? Algo muy grave, acaso… ¿acaso moriría? No, no, no, no podía ser, no ahora… Muchas otras ideas le invadieron, terroríficas hasta que la voz suave de esa experta señora le interrumpió.

- Toma, léelos tú misma. - inmediatamente metió una mano entre su túnica blanca y sacó un sobre verdoso. Marla estiró su brazo, tembloroso hasta tocar el papel sedoso que le ofrecían. Aún temblando más, comenzó a abrirlo, rasgó los bordes y sacó un fino pliegue de pergamino de adentro.

- No, espera un momento, deja explicarte un poco antes.

Marla dejó todo sobre la mesita central de la sala, la cual estaba igual desde hace tantos años atrás y se dispuso a escuchar.

-En los exámenes no logramos descubrir qué hechizo fue, pues posiblemente fue muy débil o demasiado fuerte para captar los síntomas comunes. Ahora, lo que sí podemos afirmar es que esto a provocado una leve alteración en…- se detuvo un segundo y sonrió riendo levemente - mejor, en palabras simples, a quedado muy propensa a los desmayos cosa que esperamos que con el tiempo disminuya un poco; según me has dicho, tiene muchos a diario. 

- ¿Eso es? ¿Nada más? – Marla se sentía cada vez mas aliviada, no sería tan grave después de todo.

- Eh… Dios, no Marla, eso es lo más simple, desgraciadamente… - Marla comenzó a tiritar de nuevo y un escalofrío y varios más la recorrieron entera. – Marla, entiende que lo siguiente es muy serio y habrá que tratarlo con suma delicadeza - Marla comenzó a ponerse pálida – Y sea como sea, habrá que aceptarlo…

- Qu-q-ques', qué… es…

- Calma Marla… intenta al menos tomarlo con calma y mucha. Pues Arabella está embarazada.

En un principio podría hasta haber sonado bonito, pero en tales circunstancias una furia comenzó a invadirla, un dolor, un odio… Odio… tan asqueroso sentimiento. No lo hubiera sentido, si aquel ser indefenso que ahora su niña, su niñita cargaba, tuviera parte de aquel hombre maldito, odiado, enfermo, morboso, lunático, aparte de ese asesino que también ahora había destrozado su vida y la de su hija y peor aún que había sido desgraciadamente el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos que había dado la vida por ellos.

Se mantuvo tensa un par de minutos, sin hablar roja de ira, aferrada a los cojines del sillón. La doctora volvía con un vaso de agua en la mano y se lo entregó diciendo:

- Marla, por favor, sé que es duro, pero ten en cuenta que ni ella ni aquel niño que ahora está ahí tienen la culpa…

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no entiendes, va a sufrir demasiado, no quiero que sufra más, esto ya es demasiado. Qué va a pasar, ahora es de nuevo una niña, no va a entender nada, qué le diré cuando me pregunte qué le pasa, no quiero ni hablarle de ese idiota…

- Marla, cálmate… ya habrá momento para pensar en eso. Ahora, aún no termino, hay algo que todavía debes saber. Hay más consecuencias.

- ¡BASTA DE CONCECUENCIAS, NO QUIERO SABER MÁS DEL ASUNTO! - vociferó descontrolada.

- ¡Marla, por Dios, ten paciencia!

- Mira Sue, ponte en mi lugar primero, no sabes de lo que hablas.

- Perdón, ¿qué acabas de decir, que no sé de lo que hablo? Piensa un poco Marla, estoy aquí primero por que tú me lo pediste, segundo porque te quiero ayudar y tercero porque se mucho más sobre esto que tú. Y ya que te niegas a escucharme te digo que lo más seguro que siga olvidando cosas por mucho tiempo a si que no se que va a suceder con esa niña, adiós, ¡y por nada! – indignada, Susan Nillieford abrió la puerta y salió dando un brusco portazo.


	3. Comprendiendo en vano

Comprendiendo en vano

Era increíble cómo, de pronto, después de una tormenta sublime, gigantesca, todo había cambiado, todo. La tensión guardada por tantos años, el dolor, la constante angustia y desesperante alerta desaparecían cada vez más rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aún así, huellas quedaban marcadas en la arena. Firmes, gruesas… profundas; difíciles de describir. Con cuatro meses acumulados, flashes de constantes noticias, arrestos y liberaciones manaban de todo diario que ahora hubiese, todo profeta, vespertino, matutino, diario, todo iba dejando entre duda, asombros, suspiros, pero una calma y silencio del que nadie acostumbraba. Y también, con el paso de los días hechos indeseados comenzaban a ser aceptados.

*

Marla arremangó las mangas de su blusa de ceda. Estiró sus brazos y con un fuerte apretón tiró las cortinas a un lado, dejando que el sol penetrase enérgicamente, dando directamente con los ojos de una joven que mantenía apretados sus ojos pidiendo a gritos desde su interior que toda luz desapareciese del lugar.

-Mamá... un ratito más, por favor...

-No, no, no, ya es hora de que te levantes, no seas floja. – Puso sus manos en sus caderas y observó atentamente cómo su hija lentamente se incorporaba apoyada en sus brazos. De pronto, la cara de la joven se tornó medio verde; Marla sabía lo que se venía. Se abalanzó para agarrarle la cabeza justo en el momento en que las fauces de Arabella se abrían para dar espectáculo no muy agradable, pero ya tan común.

Le costaba respirar. Aún así, como de costumbre se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y fue directo al baño, en busca de un poco de agua. Aprovechó de remojarse su rostro y observó cómo el agua se escurría a lo largo de su hinchada y cansada cara... ahora que lo notaba, no era sólo su cara lo hinchado. Extrañamente, antes no se había percatado de lo perfectamente redondeado que estaba su estómago; no recordaba, tampoco, haber comido tanto. Bueno, de todos modos no podía halagarse de tener una, que fuera, buena memoria. Pero esto... 

-¿Mamá?

Al instante, Marla apareció tras la puerta. Si Arabella le hubiera preguntado, no hubiera podido negar que la observaba por el rabillo de la puerta.

-¿Sí? – se acercó por atrás mirando a su hija que posaba frente al espejo – ¿Qué pasa querida?

-¿No encuentras que mi estómago está algo raro, ya sabes, muy gordo?, pues no recuerdo que hayamos comido en exceso últimamente, además, con mis vómitos... 

Levantó una ceja. Por primera y última vez, Marla lamentó el hecho de que su hija fuera tan observadora. El labio inferior le tembló un milisegundo antes de interrumpir; sería ahora tal como podría ser mañana o como tendría que ser algún día.

-No encuentro que tengas algo extraño, linda – levantó sus cejas – de hecho, creo que es absolutamente natural.

Arabella frunció su ceño – ¿A qué te refieres con... Natural?

Marla suspiró, bajó la mirada y se acercó más. Puso su mano sobre el susodicho estómago y miró nuevamente el reflejo de ambas.

-Linda, es absolutamente natural que estando embarazada estés así...

*

De quién. De quién. De quién. De quién. 

Esta simple pregunta se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro de todo lo que transcurría en esos seis meses era que ella había tenido un accidente, al parecer muy grave, y recordaba algunas cosas, o muy de su niñez o momentos que no lograba hilar. Visiones, que cada vez eran más. Y ahora esto. Esperaba un hijo y no sabía ni como ni cuando y ni de quien era.

Habían transcurrido semanas de encierro y de llanto, buscando dentro de si la pieza que encajara con aquel pedacito de su inmenso vacío. No obtuvo respuesta de su subconsciente pero, de algún modo una lucecita preciosa le hizo enternecer y aunque hubiera tanta duda, era su hijo, SU hijo... Así había nacido también en ella el extraño impulso de protegerlo, de amarlo, de saber mas de él y fue así que, accediendo a hablarle a su madre y medio reconciliándose con ella, esperó una visita que le dijo mucho.

-Seis meses y es niña – sonrió la doctora Nillieford – y a pesar de que tú estés un poco desnutrida, está perfectamente sana. Felicitaciones.

Arabella sonrió triunfante a su madre y a la doctora. Ya comenzaba a imaginársela. Una miniatura de si misma, aunque si...

De repente se puso seria – Doctora... habría alguna posibilidad de saber... – miró de reojo a su madre y lo pensó un segundo más. No, mejor no. Tal vez era mejor no saberlo.

-¿Saber qué, Arabella? – Ahora la doctora miró a Marla.

-Oh, no nada, era algo sin importancia. – cambió de idea bajando su mirada.

-Oh, está bien. En fin, Arabella será mejor que te tomes un poco de esta poción restablecedor dos veces a la semana, no te preocupes, no le hará nada a la niña y así vas a tomar un poco de color – sonrió carismáticamente y se levantó de su asiento.

-Bien, muchas gracias Susan, muchas gracias – se despidió Marla.

-No hay de qué, cuídense ambas, nos vemos el próximo mes.

El próximo mes. No hubiera habido manera de cancelar esa cita. No con lo que las tomó sin aviso.

-Ara, baja rápido que tenemos que irnos ya – exclamó escaleras arriba Marla, para que su hija le escuchara.

-Ya voy. . . –respondió una voz cercana.

Marla se dirigió a la chimenea para tomar el viejo pote plateado donde guardaban los polvos flú, cuando recordó que no podían viajar con ellos; la doctora no tenía chimenea en su consulta. Corrió su mano y tomó en cambio las llaves del auto que guardaban en caso de emergencia. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillón, recogiendo las páginas desordenadas de El Profeta, dispersas sobre la mesita de centro. Miró un momento el encabezado y lo leyó sin mayor asombro.

_"CINCO MORTÍFAGOS ATRAPADOS POR EL CÉLEBRE AUROR, ALASTOR MOODY"_

Dejó nuevamente el diario sobre la mesa y revisó su reloj de muñeca. Frunció el seño y se dirigió a la base de la escalera.

-¡Arabella, estamos t...! —

Un desesperado chillido la dejó fuera de si. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió la escalera de tres en tres y corrió al fondo del pasillo, hasta el baño. Al entrar, se agarró del umbral y con un leve tropiezo se acercó a su hija. Arabella permanecía sentada en las frías baldosas, apoyando su espalda contra el borde de la tina y con ambas manos agarrando el pequeño bulto de su estómago, y el rictus de dolor en su cara indicaba que algo no andaba bien, para nada.

Ya en el auto, acelerado a toda velocidad, Marla intentaba responderse cómo demonios su hija iba a tener a su bebé en ese momento si sólo tenía siete meses... ¡sólo siete! Nadie sabía qué le podía pasar en aquel estado, tanto al bebé como a la propia Arabella, nadie. 

-Marla por favor, quédate aquí, va a ser difícil.

-Pero... 

-Sólo te lo pido por favor – Susan miró unos instantes los profundos ojos de la señora frente si y cerró la puerta

Había pasado una hora y alrededor suyo no había acaecido ruido ni movimiento alguno. Si no fuera por la terrible angustia que la abatía, ya estaría en medio de una larga siesta y a pesar de la magnánima quietud no había logrado relajarse siquiera un poco.

El chirrido de una de las gruesas puertas de la sala le hizo dar un respingo y vio pasar corriendo un enfermero. Ahora estaba paralizada. Justo antes de que la puerta se terminara de cerrar escuchó claramente dos aterradoras palabras.

-... está inconsciente... 


	4. Los hechos hablan

Los Hechos Hablan

¿Inconsciente? Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que había vivido los últimos seis meses con su hija, hubiera pasado por alto la gigantesca posibilidad de que _aquello _volviera a suceder; cuánto le temía, pero prefería eso a quedarse sola, _sola _con la huella viva de aquel creciente dolor.

El pasillo relucía de blancura; la luz atacaba amenazadora. Apretó con fuerza sus párpados y no pudo evitar que un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeran en su regazo. Trataba de contenerse pero un fuerte aullido, un grito de desesperación y furia quería salir de ella, quería intentar abatir al mundo para que todo volviese a ser como antes. Se acurrucó sobre si misma, arrebujada en la cómoda butaca y mordió con fuerza su rodilla izquierda. 

- Marla… 

Despegó sus párpados y sacó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas. Susan estaba hincada frente a ella, acariciando cariñosamente su hombro.

- Dónde está mi hija, qué le pasó, dime cómo está… - susurró en un tono disparejo.

Susan intentó sonreír, pero el estado de su amiga era lastimero. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, como tantas veces en tantos años los había visto. – Pobre mujer – pensó antes de contestar – ha sufrido demasiado ya en esta vida.

- Está aquí, esta dentro Marla, ven, entra.

- Cómo está – volvió a preguntar, sin moverse.

- Ven… - Susan le ayudó a incorporarse y como a una niña la llevó de la mano. 

Cruzaron las puertas y caminaron a lo largo de otro pasillo, más ancho y donde de cuando en cuando una puerta decoraba con su respectivo letrero. Pasaron también bordeando una ventana, con un enorme letrero de "Maternidad" y dentro se veía claramente un bebé levitando y una enfermera tratando de atraparlo. Susan se detuvo un momento y se asomó por la puerta siguiente.

- Hilda, dale un poco de Andrumadas para que se quede quieto. Es de los Creevey, ¿no? – ordenó riendo y cerró la puerta.

Siguieron caminando. Ya parecía que nunca llegarían…

- Marla, querida, Arabella está inconsciente. 

Silencio.

- Y bueno, como era de esperar…

- ¡Susan! ¡Urgencia en la cuatro! – una voz interrumpió, apareciendo por atrás. Susan iba a dar media vuelta pero rehusó.

- Lo siento Erm, no puedo ahora.

Ya habían llegado. Todo tranquilo, ni un ruido. Sin mas, Marla abrió la puerta.

Arabella estaba tendida en la cama, parecía dormir, se le veía calma. Su madre dio un par de pasos inseguros. Le tomó la mano y le acarició la frente. Luego giró en dirección a la enfermera, a su lado, y estiró delicadamente sus brazos: era pequeñísima y una escasa pero negra mata de pelo se arremolinaba en su cabecita y sus ojitos juntos indicaban que dormía tranquilamente, todo bien.

De nuevo, los llantos.

El bebé pasó a manos de Susan y Marla tomó asiento, secándose la cara. Todo comenzó a moverse y con ello Arabella fue trasladada a una habitación de reposo. Explícitas órdenes fueron dadas y en ellas se mencionaban la de que Arabella Figg y su hija fueran atendidas hasta que ésta recobrara la conciencia.

 Suceso que aconteció no antes de una semana más tarde.

            Albus Dumbledore sostenía en sus ya viejos brazos una nueva vida. Sentía en si la fuerza de la familia, aunque no fuera suya y estuviera lejos de tenerla. Sabía que esta sería una vez única de experimentar algo como aquello, aun en las circunstancias que le volcaban el recuerdo en tiempos no muy lejanos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró de reojo a la mujer que se asomaba a su lado.

- mira, está abriendo los ojitos – la escuchó susurrar. 

Era cierto. Unos pequeños pero hermosos ojos negros acababan de abrirse al mundo por vez primera y por si, se sentía extraño. 

- Se parece tanto… - suspiro - qué pasa si…

- No lo sabremos hasta que le vea, Marla, tal vez— calló. ¿Tal vez qué sucedería? Por ahora ni por mucho tiempo se podría saber.

- ¿Señora Phonix? – sonó una joven voz tras ellos.

- ¿Si? – Marla dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con una enfermera bajita y regordeta.

- Su hija despertó, señora, puede pasar a verla. 

Marla clavó sus ojos en los de Albus y sin decir una palabra se alejó hacia la habitación de Arabella.

Albus dejó a la pequeña en su cuna y la observó en un largo minuto.

- Que el buen Dios decida lo que venga…

"Papá, ¿dónde estoy? Me siento rara ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué son esas botellitas humeantes? ¿Por qué todo es tan blanco? ¿Por qué estoy sola? Papá, por qué no me hablas, papá… ¿Para adónde vas? ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No!..."- bajó sus ojos y murmuró –"Adiós papá."

Giró su cabeza y sonrió tras escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta.

- Mamá – dijo casi sin voz. La vio caminar sin apuro hacia ella y respondió al cálido abrazo que recibió.

Marla se apartó un poco y extrajo de su túnica su gastada varita y pronunció dos simples palabras.

- _Nan Sonorum _

Un leve crujido irrumpió el aire y Marla fue a abrir la puerta para ver si todo andaba bien. En el pasillo había tres niños que parecían gritar, pero ningún sonido atravesaba sus oídos. Suspiró y cerró la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Es mejor tener cuidado en todo momento, querida, aquí hay todo tipo de gente. 

 Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambas, en conjunto de lejanos recuerdos. Volviendo al presente, Arabella preguntó:

- Mamá, ¿donde estamos? ¿Y qué hago aquí?

Marla tragó en seco y se quedó quieta.

- ¿Mamá?

- En el hospital, querida. – dijo con un leve temblor en la voz.

- ¿Hospital? ¡Y porqué! –saltó contrariada.

- Anoche te desmayaste y quedaste inconsciente linda, preferí traerte… -titubeó - perdóname – Mintió.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué lástima! ¡El cumpleaños de Remus!

- ¿Cumpleaños de Remus…?

- Sí, de Remus Lupin, claro.

- Bueno, te dejo que descanses.

- Gracias, mamá – sonrió – ¿Cuándo iremos a casa?

- Lo antes posible, querida, lo antes posible – terminó murmurando.

No podía ser. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el cumpleaños de ese tal Lupin. Cuatro meses que para su hija ya no existían.

*

- Hay problemas, me tengo que ir Marla, lo siento.

- Despreocúpate Albus, termino esto y ya me largo a casa.

La miró un momento. El reflejo dorado en el marco de sus lentes le hizo parpadear.

- Va a ser lo mejor, lo sabes.

- Eso espero… - susurró casi para si misma - algún día irá a Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto – sonrió – si aún estoy ahí, te diré cómo está. ¿Familia…?

- No lo dirán, es mejor…

Albus bajó su mirada, se arregló sus lentes medialuna y levantó la cabeza.

- Va a estar segura, te lo prometo – sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, Albus, cómo te lo puedo agradecer…

- No hay de qué… Después de todo, es como si fuera una nieta.

Ambos sonrieron.

- No te quito más tiempo, te necesitan.

- Adiós, y gracias.

- A ti, adiós. 

*

Ni vómitos, ni inconsciencias retornaron por mucho tiempo, cosa que no significaba que desapareciesen por completo. Tal vez para la madre, más que para la hija, los malestares hubieren aumentado; el remordimiento y la angustia y esos terribles dolores al pecho no se le despegaban, sin contar los accidentes por la poca concentración en la específica preparación de pociones caseras. Ya después de dos semanas de incidentes desagradables en sus propias manos, la lejana idea de Volver-Al-Trabajo, comenzó a rondarle.

- Tres astillas de uña de mula y quince segundos… -murmuraba para si, observando fijamente el segundero del reloj levitando sobre el caldero. Diez segundos. Agarró la cucharita de plata para embutirla en un pote etiquetado como "Musgo Vivo" y extrajo una sustancia verdosa gorgoreante. 

- …Melanie… 

La cuchara tembló un milisegundo antes de entrar de lleno en la poción. Catorce segundos.

- ¡AGÁCHATE! – vociferó Marla justo a tiempo para esquivar la inmensa masa verde con pedazos de hierro que acababa de explotar.

Hacía no más de cuatro semanas que su hija, decidiendo el nombre del bebé que ya no recordaba, había elegido ése justamente. Su pánico propiamente había  hervido con aquel deletreo.

- Bien, al menos es el subterráneo y no la cocina de nuevo, ¿no? – rió Arabella

-  No te llegó nada, ¿cierto? –preguntó tras un notorio gruñido de término-de-paciencia.

- Mm, no, eso creo. –respondió revisando sus pies.

- Suerte, tienes buenos reflejos. – sonrió Marla

- Quién lo dice… - levantó sus cejas.

- Aunque podría evitarme usarlos tanto si evitaras entrar con ese místico "Melanie" sin antes tocar la puerta. 

- Ja, ja, perdona, es un lindo nombre que leí en una de esas novelas que guardas.

Suspiró aliviada. Sólo había estado _leyendo. Leyendo ese libro. _

- Leías "Melanie y los tres Aurores"?

- Exactamente, muy bueno por lo demás. – Comentó, mirando a su madre ponerse un par de gruesos guantes de piel de dragón.

- Sí… me lo regaló tu padre. – Terminó murmurando.

Un silencio se sostuvo mientras ambas limpiaban todo al compás de sus varitas.

- El timbre – rompió Arabella.

- ¿timbre…? – frunció el entrecejo Marla - ¿cómo lo escuchaste? 

- Eh, mamá parece que te estas quedando sorda, ¿eh? – rió bromeando – Los años, los años…

- Ja… no, lo digo enserio, aquí nunca se ha escuchado. En fin, después sigamos, vamos. – Sacudió sus manos y desapareció para aparecer justamente frente a la blanca puerta de la casa.

Antes de que su mano tocara la manija, ésta giró sola y tras de si una larga cabellera plateada brillaba al sol de la tarde.

- Marla, es una urgencia, debo hablar contigo. – Miró a la joven que aparecía por la puerta del subterráneo – a solas, por favor.

- ¡Ho!...La tío… - quiso saludar, pero su madre y compañía ya desaparecían tras las puertas de la sala. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Se estremeció ligeramente y bajó devuelta al sótano. 

*

- ¿Linda? – tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Si? Pasa mamá. -  contestó Arabella levantando la vista. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, leyendo la susodicha novela. Dejó el libro aun lado, dejando que la gruesa cubierta de cuero se hundiera en el cubrecama, expectante a que la puerta se abriera. En un instante observó cómo su madre entraba, seguida de una fila de unos siete u ocho libros flotando tras de sí. – ¿qué traes?

- Algunas cosa que encontré en los estantes del fondo de mi armario. Hacía mucho que no lo revisaba – respondió, tomando un libro y sacudiéndole el polvo, a la vez que los otros se amontonaban ordenadamente en una pila.

- Y… qué son –preguntó divertida, recogiendo uno.

- Pues… unos tantos álbumes de fotos y…_cosas por el estilo. _

De la cara de Arabella desapareció cualquier sonrisa de curiosidad que pudo haber existido - ¿…Y de qué demonios me van a servir las fotografías, si no recuerdo a nadie…? – pregunto esta vez, amargamente.

- Nunca se sabe, Bella, es mejor que los veas.

Silencio.

- ¿Quién me decía así? Estoy segura de que alguien alguna vez me dijo Bella, una única persona…

Marla abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca se lo diría y si no fuera porque no tenía fotos de, bueno, ese tipo, nunca le hubiera mostrado esos libros. Era mejor que no lo recordara. Aunque de todos modos algún día iba a suceder.

- Te dejo tranquila. Velos, te hará bien.

- Gracias mamá – sonrió. 

Esperó que su madre saliera de la habitación y pescó una empolvada cubierta verde musgo, dejándola encima de sus muslos. Le pasó una mano encima, luego limpiándosela en la colcha y vio cómo unas pequeñas letras doradas relucían al borde: _Arabella Figg. ¿Había sido suyo? Más bien, ¿era suyo? Un ligero presentimiento de que había una razón por la cual su pieza estaba extrañamente vacía la invadió. Finalmente dejó de lado esos pensamientos y dio paso a abrir el maldito libro. Desde la primera hasta la última de sus gruesas páginas eran fotos, montones de fotos, tan alborotadas en sus movimientos como viejas y roñosas. Observó detenidamente la primera y un hormigueo lentamente comenzó a subirle por la columna, una extrañísima picazón que le hacía temblar las manos. La imagen mostraba claramente dos chicas vestidas muy elegantes y cualquiera hubiera dicho que muy bellas. Estaba ella y a su lado… a su lado una chica que estaba segura que conocía. Una melena crespa estaba apretadamente tomada en un moño, dejando los enormes rizos caer tras su cabeza; su rostro sonriente mostraba su eufórica risa (incluso excesiva), y siendo algo más baja que la misma Arabella, la abrazaba por los hombros. Arabella parecía sólo huesos y aunque su felicidad era radiante se le notaban los ojos cansados, aun azules, que contrastaban con la oscura joya que pendía de su cuello. Claro, cómo no recordarlo. Sus manos temblorosas corrieron el papel sedoso que tapaba las notas, descubriendo una pequeña frase: __Fiesta de graduación. Sofía Simmian._

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso sobre la pila que su madre había dejado. De pronto quiso dormir, le dolía mucho la cabeza, le comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas. Se recostó hacia atrás, juntó sus ojos, pero le fue imposible. Era demasiado lo que comenzaba a pensar, a ver involuntariamente, era demasiado lo que comenzaba _a recordar._

_"- Hay una sola posible forma de saber qué fue lo que pasó en realidad. Hemos estado condenando y juzgando sin reales pruebas. Es mejor averiguarlo. _

- _¿Pero no se supone que esto no tiene qué cabos atar con el asunto? Es lo que tengo entendido, ¿no? No hay forma de ligar dos sucesos tan diferentes._

- _Ambos son un misterio, ambos. De ambos sabemos demasiado poco. Y aun así hay cosas que no logran concordar – suspiro – pero…_

- _Pero… - corea una voz femenina._

- _Pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que puede tener mucho que ver… tal vez… _

- _¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso…?_

- _Hay que hacerle recordar… Una corazonada me dice que tiene la respuesta a todos nuestros dilemas… Y al mayor de todos, el vasallo de Voldemort."_

_ Arabella despertó con un gran sobresalto, media asustada, media confundida. Estiró la suave piel de su cara con ambas manos y abrió lo ojos a más no poder. Definitivamente y de algún singular modo había logrado "dormirse". Pero ahora rogaba lograr recordar lo que soñaba, pues, la última de la sarta de palabras que habían pasado por su cabeza le había devuelto al día presente alarmada. Tomó aire, miró a la ventana; lo soltó, ya era de noche. Cerró sus claros ojos un instante para escuchar el quieto silencio de la tarde. De pronto dejó de respirar, dejando paralizar todo su cuerpo; salto, vuelta, estiró el brazo y agarró el álbum. Pasó a llevar el torreón de libros, haciendo estrépito al caer, y se precipitó escaleras abajo, directo a la sala. Una vez en ella, tomó en su izquierda un pequeño recipiente plateado y con su otra mano sacó un puñado de divergentes brillos cristalizados; éstos fueron a parar directo al fuego, seguidos por un ronco – Remus Lupin._

 Continuará, en un par de meses más… Felices vacaciones!! Atte, Arabella Figg Kalabaza


End file.
